


entwined

by freysan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, and almost not-there Jihoon, briefly mentioned JeongCheol, but mostly GyuHao, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freysan/pseuds/freysan
Summary: Being with Minghao makes him happy.(or: what happens between 3:20 and 4:05 in the morning)





	

**Author's Note:**

> A random GyuHao fic that came from early-morning musings of an insomniac. Originally meant to be a cuddle fic but things just never go according to plan. It's also GyuHao-centric so there's no actual appearance of other members except one-time mentions of Jihoon, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol as Mingyu's roommates.
> 
> This is mostly set in Mingyu's perspective. Also, if there's anything I picked up recently from OFD in Japan, it's that he apparently sleeps shirtless (sometimes?). Idk how true that is but I used it in the fic. Sleeping shirtless is actually comfortable. XD

 

 

Mingyu wakes up with the feeling of warmth drowning him. Suddenly, the blanket wrapped around his body feels constricting. He opens his eyes to the darkness of room and looks sideways at the LED clock he knows Seungcheol keeps in his bedside table. 3:20. It’s still long before sunrise and with a free day ahead, he feels like he has all the time in the world. A rare but a welcomed novelty. He moves slightly only to be aware of half of a body practically pinning him down. So it’s not the blanket.

 

“Hao?” he whispers and tries to detangle his self as carefully as he can but hands wrapped on his waist tightens a fraction.

 

“Don’t move,” comes the mumbled reply, half asleep. “Five more minutes.”

 

He chuckles and relaxes back in bed, warmth now more welcomed compared to moments before. He doesn’t mind this, it has been quite some time since they got the chance to cuddle in peace. He doesn’t know when the other got home from their unit practice but he is glad Minghao chose to come to him instead of heading for his own bed. His own hand, the one almost pinned under the other, stretches free and pulls the younger closer to him.

 

He’s nearly asleep again when he feels hands trailing his waist, drawing patterns against his skin. He groans and gets a quiet chuckle in return, more air than sound. He watches with half-lidded eyes as Minghao moves and straddles him, bending so their foreheads touch.

 

“Good morning,” the younger says, tone lilting to tease.

 

“Morning,” he replies, voice low and husky in his sleepy state. Minghao hums, pleased.

 

Soft lips presses quick kisses on Mingyu’s own, drawing a smile that grows into small, breathless laughter as he tries to keep up and reciprocate each peck. As always, he fails to match the younger’s pace and their kisses becomes an uncoordinated series of chasing back and forth. As always. Familiar. Comfortable. Contented. Happy. Just being with Minghao like this makes him happy.

 

Holding the other’s nape, he brings him down and kisses him properly. Kisses that still ends up in more giggles in the end.

 

“I love you.”

 

“‘K.”

 

He scoffs at the seemingly lackluster answer and brings him down to another kiss, biting his lips to make the younger gasp, mouth falling open. Tongue meets tongue as the kiss progressively becomes more passionate and he feels Minghao’s hands travel across his bare torso. He settles his free hand on the other’s hip, gripping, as slender fingers run lightly on his sensitive skin. Arousal stirs within him and he knows, he feels, the other feel the same. Always on the same page.

 

They separate only to catch their breaths, staying in each other’s spaces. Minghao’s eyes are warm in dimmer lights, glittering with playfulness as he grinds down against his hardness. He tries to suppress his groan but fails all the same when the other does it again, and again. And again. He realizes Minghao is practically rutting against him now. He lets him be, enjoys what he gets from the act, until hushed whines start spilling from those plush lips and Minghao is pressing his face on the juncture of his neck.

 

“Do you want to?” Mingyu asks quietly, the hand on the nape finding its way on silver strands.

 

Minghao nods eagerly against him. “Yeah, I… can we?”

 

“If we manage to be quiet,” he chuckles and gets a huff in return, warm breath tickling his neck. “How do you want it?”

 

“I can ride you,” the younger offers, lifting himself up to peer down at Mingyu once again.

 

“Ok,” he says, breathless at the though. “We can do that.”

 

The younger’s smile once he nods in assent is stunning. He lets Minghao sit back to tug his pajamas down, doing the same to his own sweatpants until they can kick them off before straddling him again. The younger’s shirt remains, pushed up for lesser mess and better access. Moving around, the taller reaches for the lube he keeps hidden between his mattress and headboard as Minghao rearranges the blanket over them. They cannot afford to be caught full naked.

 

He helps pour a sufficient amount of lube on Minghao’s offered hand and lets the younger prepare himself under the blanket. It’s difficult, with Minghao supporting himself in one hand while the only help he can offer is holding his buttocks and opening his cheeks apart, more a helping hand than a sexual touch. But the satisfied sigh the dancer lets out is assurance enough that they are doing fine.

 

Mingyu lets Minghao take his time, take as many fingers within him as he wants, entertaining the illusion of time they don’t actually have. He knows the younger is ready when he finally opens his eyes and looks at him with lust-filled gaze. His breath hitches as a slippery hand finds his manhood and strokes to coat it with enough lube. His hands settle on the other’s hips, assisting, as Minghao lifts himself and slowly engulfs him, reveling in the heat and pressure surrounding him. The squirm Minghao does as he fully settles down sparks jolts of pleasure to Mingyu’s body, making him squirm back.

 

He gets a lopsided grin in return, a grin that immediately disappears once the younger starts moving. The rhythm Minghao sets is slow, a steady movement on top of him, as they try to be careful of the noise they are possibly making. He wants to do more, to set his feet on the bed and meet every drop with a thrust of his own. But he doesn’t, he can’t, so he settles back and lets the other take the lead.

 

Mingyu decides to enjoy the sensation instead, to enjoy the view. Minghao is pretty. He is prettier against the light slowly filtering in the room, with eyes closed tight and mouth parted as ragged breaths continuously spill out of him, as blush continuously spreads on his cheeks. He finds it difficult to breathe with the thought that this person – beautiful, stubborn, passionate, and so full of life – has chosen to be his.

 

The rhythm remains languid, leisurely, even as pleasure slowly spreads through his body. He’s close and he knows Minghao is, too, when the younger’s movements start to falter. He pulls him down, wanting to feel the other’s warmth against his body, wanting to drown in Minghao’s scent and presence.

 

“Gyu,” the younger moans, hiding his face on his neck. He nuzzles against him, trying to stifle his whimpers, breathe hot and ragged on his skin. Mingyu takes pity when whimpers start to become muffled sobs, snaking a hand to touch the other’s straining erection.

 

That’s apparently all Minghao needs, a few strokes and a swipe on the tip, before he’s keening and coming. The noise he makes and the sudden tightness that grips his manhood brings Mingyu to his own orgasm. He arches his back as much as he can and mentally congratulates himself for releasing only a low, almost inaudible groan.

 

Minghao’s whole body slackens, pinning him down on the bed. He thought he had fallen asleep but the whine he gets when he pets the other’s hair speaks otherwise. They remain still for a while, cuddling close, until Minghao whines in discomfort and Mingyu finally pulls out. He immediately misses the connection and laughs at himself for the irrationality of the idea.

 

He gently maneuvers Minghao’s pliant form beside him, takes off the younger’s soiled shirt, and proceeds to clean them using it. He throws the shirt at the foot of the bed and uses the one he wore yesterday and discarded for sleep to dress Minghao.

 

“Thanks,” Minghao whispers, immediately curling against his side once he has finished redressing them both and rearranging the blanket over them. The time reads 4:05 and they still have until noon to sleep. Things are looking well.

 

Mingyu lays in silence as Minghao slowly drifts into slumber, belatedly trying to sense if any of his roommates have been woken up. But Jeonghan is still dead to the world, snuggled beside their leader, and he assumes Jihoon to be sleeping as well. The strict, short tempered producer would have said something if he was awakened (he always does, even when it is the hyungs doing it). The only other noise he hears is Seungcheol’s low, even snores. Satisfied, he renders another kiss on the younger’s temple and holds him closer.

 

“I love you.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

The response he gets is not lackluster. It is warm, sleepy, it sounds pretty pleased. He grins as Minghao finds and entwines their fingers even in his worn out, half asleep state.

 

Mingyu doesn’t have to hear Minghao say it back all the time. He knows with the way the younger looks at him, how he gravitates around him, stands steadfastly beside him. He knows because he feels the same. Two sides of the same coin, two hearts connected. Familiarity. Comfortability. Contentment. Happiness. Being with Minghao makes him happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic was acceptable enough. I don't actually know if 45 minutes is sufficient enough time for sex or it's too short or too long. Probably OOC as well but I tried my best, please be kind. (._.)
> 
> Please leave something for the attention-starved me. Thanks. ^^v


End file.
